Brothership Fic For You
by YuanMi 26 Cactaceae
Summary: Rasa kasih sayang yang ada di lubuk hati seorang Choi Siwon tak akan pernah luntur dimakan oleh waktu meskipun ia dan saudaranya -Zhou Mi terpisah…. Sesungguhnya apa yang telah terjadi terhadap keduanya? - Other Cast Kyuhyun, Henry, dll - DLDR


~ For You ~

**Author : YuanMi 412**

**Cast : Siwon**

** Zhou Mi**

** Henry**

** Kyuhyun**

** Kang In**

** Hangeng, dll**

**Disclaimer: All cast have disclaimer**

**Rate: R/PG**

**Summary: Rasa kasih sayang yang ada di lubuk hati seorang Choi Siwon tak akan pernah luntur dimakan oleh waktu meskipun ia dan saudaranya -Zhou Mi terpisah…. Sesungguhnya apa yang telah terjadi terhadap keduanya?**

**Warn: Typo's / Miss Typo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Hembusan angin di sore hari begitu menghangatkan… Suara riuh para anak – anak yang tengah bermain di taman umum itupun menambah hangatnya suasana pada sore hari… dedaunan kuning yang berguguran seakan menjadi sebuah hiasan tersendiri ketika musim gugur tiba.

"_Hyeong_…. Siwon _Hyeong_….tunggu aku…" Seru sesosok bocah berumur 10 tahun yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya mengejar sang kakak yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya jauh di depan dengan sepeda miliknya sendiri.

Sang kakak yang dipanggil Siwon _Hyeong_ itu hanya terkikik geli seraya terus mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengelilingi area taman.

"S-Siwon _Hyeong_…." BRUUKKK bocah yang terus memanggil nama Siwon itu terjatuh dari sepedanya dengan posisi sepeda yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Hiks…. _Hyeong_….." Rintih bocah itu sekali lagi dan berharap sang kakak segera datang menolongnya.

"Zhou Mi….." Pekik Siwon saat melihat adiknya sudah terjatuh tertimpa sepeda miliknya sendiri. Ia langsung mengayuh sepedanya itu secepat mungkin dan menolong adiknya.

"_H-Hyeong_…. sakit…. Hiks…." Rintih Zhou Mi saat Siwon menyingkirkan sepeda itu dari tubuh adiknya.

"Mimi… apa itu sakit?" Ucap Siwon cemas saat ia melihat siku sang adik berdarah.

Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Ayo naiklah ke punggungku… kita pulang sekarang dan obati lukamu…" Ucap Siwon seraya membantu Zhou Mi berdiri dan ia duduk berjongkok untuk memudahkan sang adik naik ke punggungnya.

Zhou Mi hanya mengangguk patuh meskipun kini masih dalam keadaan terisak.

"_H-Hyeong_…. a-aku tidak mau belajar sepeda lagi…. Hiks sakit _Hyeong_…" Keluh Zhou Mi disela – sela tangisannya.

"Heum… itu karena kau tak berhati – hati Mi…" Ucap Siwon menoleh kearah Zhou Mi yang ada di gendongannya.

"Tapi ini semua salahmu _Hyeong_… hiks…" Ucap Zhou Mi seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya….

"_Mwo_ salahku?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang adik begitu lekat.

"Iya benar ini semua salahmu, dan mulai sekarang aku tidak mau belajar naik sepeda lagi titik." Ancam bocah berumur 10 tahun itu terhadap kakaknya.

"Aishh… kalau kau tidak mau belajar, kapan kau bisa naik sepeda Mi?"

"Kan ada kau _Hyeong_…. kau bisa memboncengku kan? Untuk apa aku repot – repot belajar kalau kau sudah bisa uh?" Ucap Zhou Mi dan saat ini ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon.

"Uhuk… Mi… kau mau membunuhku uh?" Siwon sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya agar sang adik merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Hihihi _mianhae_ _Hyeong_… soalnya kau begitu menyebalkan." Ucap Zhou Mi diantara gelak tawanya.

"Uh kau ini, apa kau mau aku tinggalkan disini sendirian?" Ancam Siwon.

"H-Hey Choi Siwon… kau mengancamku uh? Aku yakin, kau tak akan tega melakukan itu terhadapku, iya kan?" Ucap Zhou Mi lagi – lagi seraya tertawa begitu puas.

"_Okay okay_… Chou Mi kau menang kali ini… uh dasar koala nakal."

"Hyaaaa _Hyeong_…. namaku bukan Chou Mi tapi Zhou Mi…."

"Tidak… namumu lebih keren Chou Mi tahu." Goda Siwon kembali terhadap adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Zhou Mi adalah dua saudara kembar yang dilahirkan ke dunia ini, kehidupan keduanya terlihat wajar seperti kebanyakan anak kecil lainnya, yakni belajar dan juga bermain. Namun siapa sangka jika saudara kembar yang berumur 10 tahun itu tak pernah merasakan nikmatnya rasa kasih sayang dari sosok _Eomma_ yang melahirkan keduanya, karena sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggal disaat melahirkan mereka.

Namun beruntunglah sang _Appa _ bisa membesarkan keduanya dengan baik. Meskipun sang _Appa _ harus mengurus perusahaan besarnya namun ia tidak pernah mengabaikan kedua putranya, ia selalu memprioritaskan kepentingan kedua putranya. Meskipun ia tengah bekerja ia selalu memantau perkembangan Siwon dan Zhou Mi melalui _baby sitter_yang sudah begitu ia percaya untuk menjaga dan mendidik keduanya.

Ya Choi Kang In…. dia adalah sosok _Appa _ yang begitu hebat… sosok _Appa _ yang teramat sangat dicintai oleh Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon, sosok _Appa _ yang bahkan bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagi keduanya… Ia begitu menyayangi Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon… bahkaan pria yang berusia 35 tahun itu tak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah kembali, karena ia merasa bahwa itu tidak terlalu dibutuhkan oleh kedua putranya saat ini.

Kang In bersama _baby sitter_ kepercayaannya yang sering ia dan kedua putranya panggil Bibi Kim, saling bekerjasama untuk memantau perkembangan Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi.

Kini kedua bocah itu sudah sampai di rumah yang memang jarak antara rumah mereka dan juga area taman tidak begitu jauh….

"Mimi… kita sudah sampai… ayo turunlah." Ucap Siwon seraya merundukkan badannya, namun sayang sekali tak ada balasan dari bibir saudaranya itu… Siwon menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati sang adik sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aish kau ini benar – benar ya…" Ucap Siwon nampak kesal dan ia mulai berdiri lagi secara perlahan, karena ia juga tak tega jika sang adik sampai terbangun.

Dengan sebelah tangannya ia memencet bel pintu rumah mereka….

CKLEK…. Suara pintu terbuka, dan keluarlah sesosok perempuan paruh baya yang memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk menyambut Siwon dan Zhou Mi.

"Eh tuan muda sudah pulang… Ah tuan muda Zhou Mi tertidur pulas rupanya… Berikan tuan muda Zhou Mi kepada Bibi saja… tuan muda juga harus istirahat ya, pasti capek menggendong tuan muda Zhou Mi dari taman ." Seru wanita paruh baya itu kepada Siwon.

"Aniya Bibi Kim…. sikunya terluka, tolong ambilkan kotak obat saja _ne_? Zhou Mi terjatuh dari sepedanya tadi." Jelas Siwon yang kini berjalan kearah kamar mereka berdua.

"_M-Mwo_… jatuh? _Ne… ne_ tuan muda tunggu sebentar, bibi akan segera mengambilkannya." Wanita yang dipanggil Bibi Kim itu langsung bergegas mengambil kotak obat yang diminta oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Siwon selesai mengobati luka di siku Zhou Mi, ia hanya menatap sang adik tercintanya itu begitu lekat seraya megusap lembut helaian poni Zhou Mi yang berantakan.

Siwon menghela nafasnya begitu berat…"Uh Zhou Mi_-ya_… kau jangan membuatku khawatir…. _Mianhae_ _jeongmal _ _mianhae_… aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik…." Siwon masih setia menatap kearah sang adik yang seakan tidurnya tak terusik akan gumaman yang keluar dari bibit tipisnya.

"Aw… sa-sakit…" Erangan itu tiba – tiba keluar dari bibir tipis Siwon dengan reflek ia memegang perut bagian kanannya yang ia rasa begitu perih, seakan – akan di bagian perutnya itu terasa ingin meledak. Keringat dingin mengucur deras diantara kedua pelipis dan juga keningnya…. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan juga ia mencengkeram kuat – kuat sprei tempat tidurnya dan juga Zhou Mi.

"Ke-kenapa begitu sakit?" Siwon hanya bisa memejamkan kedua iris _obsidian_nya rapat – rapat hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakitnya seraya menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhhh…. Si-Siwon _Hyeong_…." Lenguhan dan nama itu yang pertama kali selalu Zhou Mi sebutkan setiap kali ia membuka kedua iris sabitnya saat ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Zhou Mi mengedarkan kedua iris sabitnya hanya untuk sekedar mencari dimana keberadaan sang kakak tercinta.

"_H-Hyeong_…." Tiba – tiba kedua iris sabit itu membelalak saat ia mendapati sang kakak jatuh pingsan di lantai dekat ranjang tempat tidur mereka.

Zhou Mi langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati sosok kakaknya…

"_H-Hyeong_…. _Hyeong_ bangun…. Kau kenapa _Hyeong_?" Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu berulang kali menepuk pipi sang kakak secara perlahan agar bangun.

"Hiks… Hiks…. Ayolah _Hyeong_ cepat bangun…." Zhou Mi berusaha mengangkat tubuh kakaknya dan ia mencoba menidurkan sang kakak di pangkuannya, nampak dengan jelas bulir – bulir kristal bening membasahi iris sabit dan juga pipi tirusnya.

"Bibi Kim… Bibi Kim… tolonglah Siwon _Hyeong_… Bibi Kim…" Pekik Zhou Mi dalam keadaannya yang begitu kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Seoul International Hospital ~**

"Hiks… bibi… Siwon _Hyeong_ akan baik – baik saja kan?" Zhou Mi terus saja terisak meskipun sedari tadi Bibi Kim sudah berusaha menenangkannya.

Bibi Kim mengusap lembut surai hitam legam milik bocah yang ada dipangkuannya itu, "Pasti tuan muda, tuan muda Siwon pasti akan baik – baik saja."

"T-tapi…" Zhou Mi menghentikan ucapannya saat samar – samar ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Zhou Mi…." Seru sesosok pria dari kejauhan dan berlari semakin mendekat kearah Zhou Mi dan juga bibi Kim.

Zhou Mi menoleh kearah sumber suara itu…. Dan sedikit ia bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya, "_Appa _…." Ucap bocah itu.

"T-Tuan…" Bibi Kim juga nampak senang akhirnya majikannya datang, karena sedari tadi sosok yang dinanti itu begitu sulit untuk dihubungi.

"Bibi… bagaimana keadaan Siwon, dia baik – baik saja kan?" Ucap Kang In nampak jelas raut cemas tergambar dari wajahnya.

"Tuan muda masih ditangani oleh dokter…."

CKLEK…. Suara pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok pria mengenakan jas putih yang sudah bisa dikenali bahwa ia sebagai seorang dokter, Kang In pun langsung menoleh dan mendekat kearah dokter itu.

"Owh Hangeng _Hyeong_…. Ba-bagaimana keadaan putraku" Ucap Kang In sebelum sang dokter itu berkata apapun.

"Kang In_-ah_… mengenai itu, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan, mari ikut ke ruanganku." Ucap sang dokter yang nampak sudah tidak ada batasan formal antara dirinya dan juga Kang In, karena memang di luar profesi masing – masing, keduanya merupakan sahabat dekat.

"B-Baiklah aku mengerti…" Kang In dan Hangeng mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruangan Hangeng.

"_Appa _… aku ikut…." Zhou Mi berusaha turun dari gendongaan bibi Kim namun _baby sitter_itu mencegahnya.

"Aniya Mimi… kau disini saja bersama Bibi Kim _ne_? _Appa _ pasti akan segera kembali." Ucap Kang In penuh pengertian kepada putranya.

Kang In dan Hangeng kini sudah tiba di ruang kerja Hangeng, Hangeng mempersilahkan Kang In untuk duduk, begitu juga dengannya yang kini duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"_Hyeong_… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon uh?" Ucap Kang In begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Siwon… Siwon sakit hepatitis…" jelas dokter tersebut seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kang In begitu _shock_ akan ucapan Hangeng, "Ka-kau jangan bercanda _Hyeong_… ti-tidak mungkin Siwon sakit hepatitis…. Tu-tunggu dulu… ini pasti hanya hepatitis A kan? Bukan B maupun C?" Kang In menatap tajam kearah Hangeng yang saat ini tengah menatap Kang In begitu sayu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kang In_-ah_… aku mohon tenangkan dirimu…" Hangeng memeluk erat Kang In yang pada saat itu dalam keadaan yang begitu kalut.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang uh? Jika anakku mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan mendiang _Eomma_nya ketika mengandung mereka berdua… penyakit ini juga yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan kami semua… _Hyeong_… coba jawab aku… bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang uh bagaimana?"

"Kang In_-ah_… aku tahu kau pasti akan begitu sedih mendengar kenyataan ini… tapi setidaknya kau masih ada kesempatan untuk merawat Siwon, setidaknya biarkan dia hidup dengan normal… aku hanya bisa berharap nanti setelaah Siwon sembuh dari penyakit ini… virusnya akan cepat pergi dari tubuh Siwon…"

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin bahwa virus itu akan pergi uh? Bagaimana kalau virus itu terus menggerogoti tubuh anakku sehingga ia mengidap kanker? Apa kau sebagai dokter tidak mengetahui akan hal itu uh? Apa kau tidak memahaminya _Hyeong_? Jawab aku!" Ucap Kang In penuh amarah… Entah ia marah terhadap siapa saat ini melihat kenyataan akan putranya.

"Aku janji Kang In_-ah_… aku akan mulai mencari pendonor yang tepat mulai saat ini untuk Siwon, dan aku juga akan segera memeriksa keadaan Zhou Mi…. aku mohon untuk saat ini kau tenangkan dirimu, dan jangan sampai kau memperlihatkan kesedihanmu ini di hadapan kedua putramu… kau paham…" Hangeng menepuk pundak Kang In perlahan.

Semenjak tiga hari mendapat perawatan, akhirnya Siwon sudah diijinkan untuk pulang, Kang In mengajak serta Zhou Mi untuk menjemput Siwon meskipun saat itu keadaan kota Seoul tengah diguyur hujan…

"_Appa _… Siwon _Hyeong_ baik – baik saja kan?" Zhou Mi menatap lekat kearah sang _Appa_ yang tengah fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Tentu saja Mimi… Siwon _Hyeong_ baik – baik saja…" Kang In menatap Zhou Mi sekilas dengan guratan senyum di bibirnya.

"_Appa _… bo-bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Ucap Zhou Mi sedikit ragu.

"Katakan saja _aegya_… apa yang kau inginkan…"

"A-Aku…. a-aku rindu dengan _Eomma_…. A-Aku ingin kita…."

Kang In langsung memotong ucapan putranya, "Mimi… dengar ya, Siwon _Hyeong_ masih sakit, jadi lain kali saja kita kesana, lagipula kau lihat kan sekarang sedang hujan." Kang In mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putranya.

"T-Tapi _Appa _…" Zhou Mi hanya menundukkan kepalanya lesu, disaat ia begitu rindu dengan sang _Eomma_, namun sang _Appa _ tidak memahami keinginannya… ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, ia tak berani menunjukkan tangisannya di hadapan sang _Appa _ saat ia tahu bahwa _Appa _nya tak akan mau mendengarkan alasan apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kang In tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya sedangkan Zhou Mi? Entahlah… apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh bocah berumur 10 tahun itu….

CKIIIIT…. BLAARRRR….

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, ban mobil belakang sebelah kanan yang dikendarai oleh Kang In tiba – tiba meledak… dan itu sudah cukup membuat keseimbangan mobil hilang….

"_A-Appa _…. Apa yang terjadi…" Zhou Mi begitu takut saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mobil yang membawa mereka. Zhou Mi mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya disamping Kang In…. sedangkan Kang In sendiri terus menginjak pedal rem agar mobil yang sudah di luar kendali itu cepat berhenti.

"Tenanglah _Aegya_…. Kau jangan khawatir…" Ucapan terakhir Kang In dalam keadaan yang memang sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

CKIIIIT….

Mobil itu langsung terbalik dan meninggalkan Kang In yang ada di dalamnya…. Sedangkan Zhou Mi? Ia terlempar begitu jauh dari mobil, Kang In yang masih berada di dalamnya melihat ke sebelah samping kanannya dan berharap Zhou Mi baik – baik saja meskipun kini ia sendiripun bisa dikatakan terluka cukup parah dengan tetesan darah yang mengucur dari kepala dan pelipisnya karena serpihan – serpihan kaca yang mengenainya.

"Zhou… Zhou Mi…. di-dimana kamu _aegya_… Mimi….." Kang In mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar meskipun kini jarak pandangnya mulai melemah… ia berusaha melepas sabuk pengamannya untuk memudahkannya bergerak…

"Mi-Mimi…. di-dimana kamu Mi…." Kang In berfikir bahwa putranya mungkin sudah tidak ada di dalam mobilnya, ia berusaha bergerak untuk keluar dan akhirnya ia berhasil… dengan langkah yang tergopoh gopoh ia mencari ke setiap sisi jalan… disekitar tempat terjadinya kecelakaan… Namun ia tak menemukan Zhou Mi putranya….

BLAAARRRRR

Kang In menolehkan tubuhnya… dan seketika tubuhnya itu membeku saat ia mendapati mobilnya sudah diselimuti penuh dengan api dan juga kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa…Saat ini ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi…. Zhou Mi belum ditemukan dan bisa saja Zhou Mi masih berada di dalam mobil yang sudah terbakar itu….

"ZHOU MIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. ZHOU MI anakku…. ZHOU MIIIIII _Mianhae_ _aegya_… _Mianhae_ _Appa _ tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu…. ZHOU MI…." Kang In menjatuhkan badannya ke badan jalan… ia menangis pilu diantara tetesan air hujan yang masih setia menemaninya….

**MIRACLE ORPHANAGE….**

Panti asuhan…. Jika mendengar kata itu yang terbesit dipikiran kita adalah tempat dimana berkumpulnya para anak – anak yang tidak memiliki keluarga, disini baik ditinggal meninggal oleh orang tuanya atau bahkan anak – anak yang tidak berdosa ini memang sengaja ditinggal disini karena tidak diinginkan kehadirannya, namun tentu saja masih banyak alasan kenapa pada akhirnya takdir mereka berada di tempat ini.

Anak – anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan sudah pasti mempunyai latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda – beda sehingga pada akhirnya juga akan membawa dampak positive maupun negative bagi anak – anak yang tinggal disana.

"Kevin…. Main bersama Henly yuk…." Sesosok bocah kecil datang membawa beberapa mainan robot gundam dan juga mobil tamiya yang ia dekap dalam pelukannya, dan berharap teman yang ia panggil itu mau bermain bersamanya.

"Hey kau jangan terus – terusan menggangguku bocah bantat…." Ucap bocah yang dipanggil Kevin itu seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Henry hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Setelah itu Kevin langsung pergi meninggalkan Henry.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Kevin jahat…." Ucap Henry diantara tangisannya dan ia bergulung – gulung dilantai bersama mainan – mainannya.

"Henly…. Kau kenapa menangis?" Sesosok _namja_ datang menghampirinya bersama dengan sosok bocah yang setia menggenggam erat tangannya.

Henry menatap sendu kearah _namja_ yang memanggilnya, "Ju Myuk _Hyeong_…. Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks… Kevin jahat _Hyeong_…. ia tidak mau bermain denganku…." Henry mengadu kepada _namja_ yang ia panggil Ju Myuk itu.

"Emmm begitu ya…. Cup cup sudah jangan mennangis lagi, _Hyeong_ membawakan teman bermain untukmu Henly…. Ayo kenalkan, namanya adalah Kyuhyun, nah Kyu, ini Henry…" Ju Myuk senang ketika ia melihat keduanya nampak begitu akrab saat keduanya saling menjabat tangan mereka.

"Henry… kau juga harus berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun _ne_? Oh iya Kyuhyun ini satu tahun diatasmu, jadi kau harus memanggilnya _Hyeong_… mengerti Henly?" Ju Myuk tersenyum ramah kearah Henry dan juga Kyuhyun…

"_Hyeong_…. kau mau bermain denganku kan?" Henry menyodorkan mainannya kearah Kyuhyun…

"_Ne _Kyu mau main bersamamu Henly…" Ucap Kyuhyun nampak bahagia sekali seraya menggandeng tangan mungil Henry dan keduanya kini berlari kearah taman yang menjadi tempat bermain seluruh anak anak di tempat itu, jauh berbeda ketika satu jam yang lalu saat ia ditinggalkan oleh sosok ibunya tepat di pintu pagar panti asuhan yang bernama Miracle ini, tempat dimana Henry, Ju Myuk dan anak – anak yang lain tinggal.

Ju Myuk menemukan bocah berusia 11 tahun itu tengah berdiri terisak seraya memanggil_Eomma_nya tiada henti. Ju Myuk sudah tidak heran akan hal semacam ini, selama 15 tahun ia tinggal di panti asuhan Miracle, ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar baginya… tak jarang bayi yang tak berdosapun ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya disini karena berbagai alasan. Henry misalnya, semenjak ia bayi ia sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan ini… Meskipun sejak lahir ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, namun bocah berumur 10 tahun itu mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dipanti asuhan ini, salah satunya adalah Ju Myuk yang menjadi pengasuhnya sejak kecil. Ju Myuk merupakan anak tertua disini, karena setiap ada orang yang datang dan hendak mengadopsinya, ia selalu menolak dan ia mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ia tunggu… Penantian _namja_ itu tak pernah putus hingga detik ini… ia masih terus menanti dan menanti….

**Seoul International Hospital**

Sesosok dokter tengah memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan pasiennya, ia menghela dan menghembuskan nafasnya bergantian… Ia melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan seraya menatap lekat kearah pasien yang ada di hadapannya….

"Choi Siwon…." Panggil dokter itu dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan dari bibirnya.

"_N-Ne_ Han _Ahjussie,,, W-wae_…. Apa hasil pemeriksaannya…." Siwon menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

Dokter itu lagi – lagi menghela nafas beratnya…."Siwon_-ah_…. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengar ucapanku uh? Sudah berkali – kali aku bilang kalau kau itu harus…." Ucap Hangeng terhenti saat Siwon menatapnya begitu tajam.

"_Ahjussie_… aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kesehatanku… untuk apa aku sehat jika nanti pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga uh?"

"Siwon_-ah_ dengarkan aku… kenapa kau begitu egois uh? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan_Appa _mu? Ia sudah kehilangan _Eomma_mu dan Zhou Mi, apakah kau juga akan pergi meninggalkannya sekarang? Apa kau tak pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaan _Appa _mu jika ia kehilanganmu juga? Ia sudah cukup menderita Siwon_-ah_…."

"_Ahjussie_…. Aku juga sudah cukup menderita…. Aku selama ini berharap kalau seandainya tiba – tiba mendapati Zhou Mi akan kembali…. Zhou Mi akan berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan aku akan memeluknya detik itu juga tapi apa kenyataannya khayalanku itu tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan…" Ucap Siwon begitu emosi… dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hangeng yang hanya bisa diam mendengar apa yang telah diungkapkan Siwon saat itu.

"_Mianhae_ Siwon_-ah_… aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu…" Batin Hangeng saat ia melihat Siwon semakin pergi menjauh meninggalkan ruangannya….

Nampak sesosok bocah yang tengah menggeret sepeda mini sesuai dengan usianya yang masih 10 tahun… ia menggeretnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu senang…

Ju Myuk yang tengah memantau anak – anak sedang bermainpun memanggil bocah itu…. "Henly…. Henly…." Seru Ju Myuk saat ia melihat Henry mulai menaiki sepadanya.

Henry menolehkan badan mungilnya kearah Ju Myuk, "_Ne_ _Hyeong_…." Henry nampak begitu kesal karena sang kakak mengusik acara bermainnya.

Ju Myuk sedikit berlari mendekat kearah Henry, "Hey…. Memangnya kau bisa menaiki sepeda ini uh?" Ucap _Namja_ itu seraya menyentir perlahan hidung Henry…

"Aw sakit _Hyeong_…" Henry mengusap – usap hidung bekas sentiran Ju Myuk, "Setidaknya aku akan berusaha _Hyeong_… daripada kau bweeeekkk…." Henry menjulurkan lidahnya dan detik itu juga ia membawa lari sepeda mini miliknya menuju ke taman….

"Aishhh kau ini…." Ju Myuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian ia berlari kearah Henry saat ia tahu bocah itu benar – benar akan menaiki sepeda yang dibawanya tadi.

"He-Henly….." Namun kekhawatiran Ju Muk menghilang saat sesosok bocah lainnya mendekat kearah Henry, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman baru Henly yang bernama Kyuhyun. Ju Myuk hanya menatap senang karena Kyuhyun akhirnya sudah terbiasa hidup diantara anak – anak lainnya, apalagi dengan Henly, ia sudah begitu akrab.

Henry kini mengitari taman dengan sepeda mininya meskipun ia juga masih harus diajari Kyuhyun secara perlahan – lahan mengingat memang saat ini Henly belum bisa naik sepeda sama sekali.

"Kyuna Hyeong… Jangan lepaskan ya setirnya…." Dengan terus menjaga keseimbangannya Henly mengayuh sepedanya begitu semangat.

"Henly…. Lihat kau mulai bisa…. Ayo Henly kau hebat…." Kyuhyun secara perlahan melepas pegangannya pada setir kendali itu.

"Yeay Yeay _Hyeong_ aku bisa…." Henly mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada jalan yang berbelok…

"_H-Hyeong_…. ba-bagaimana ini…." Henry mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Henry…."Henly…. Remnya Henly Remnya…." Seru Kyuhyun frustasi saat ia melihat Henry jatuh dari sepedanya.

BRUUUKKKK…. Henry benar – benar jatuh dari sepedanya dengan posisi sepeda menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

"Kyuna _Hyeong_… tolong aku hiks… hiks…." Isak Henry dibawah sepeda yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Henly….." Pekik Kyuhyun seraya membantu Henry bangun.

"Kau tak apa – apa kan?" Nampak jelas gurat – gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Kyuhyun.

Henry hanya mengaanggukkan kepalanya meskipun kini terlihat ia mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku gendong _ne_?" Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Henry agar bocah itu bisa dengan mudah naik ke punggungnya.

"_Ne_ _Hyeong_…" Henry pun menurut apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sementara Ju Myuk yang dari kejauhan melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tertegun…. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit…. "Ke-kepalaku…." Erang Ju Myuk saat ia merasakan kepalanya sakit begitu luar biasa, sampai – sampai buku bacaan yang ada di genggamannyapun jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

Ju Myuk berjalan lesu kearah kamarnya…. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berulang kali saat ia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi… mengingatkannya akan memory entah apa yang jauh dari jangkauan ingatannya, Ia merasakan memory – memory otaknya tengah me-_refresh_ kejadian – kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu yang memang sudah tidak bisa ia ingat kembali setelah kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Ya Ju Myuk tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Zhou Mi… Ia masih selamat dari kecelakaan tunggal itu meskipun kini dirinya tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya.

Sesosok perempuan paruh baya datang menghampirinya…

"Ju Myuk…" Panggil perempuan itu begitu lembut.

Ju Myuk menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis dari bibirnya, "_NeEomma_…." Jawab Ju Myuk kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Eomma_ akhir – akhir ini melihatmu sering melamun dan juga kenapa kau sekarang nampak pucat sekali?" Ucap wanita itu begitu cemas.

Ju Myuk menghela nafas beratnya, "_Eomma_… apakah mungkin aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya?" Ucap Ju Myuk seraya menatap sendu kearah wanita yang berumur 50 tahun itu yang sudah merawat Ju Myuk dengan begitu baik.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja _Eomma_ yakin akan hal itu Ju Myuk…."

"T-tapi jika memang aku nantinya akan mengingat semua, apakah… apakah keluargaku masih mengingatku atau mungkin mereka sudah menganggapku mati?" Pandangan Ju Myuk kini begitu kosong dan penuh keraguan.

"H-Hey kenapa kau jadi putus asa begitu uh? Bukankah selama ini kau yakin bahwa mereka akan datang menjemputmu?"

"Tapi _Eomma_…."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kembali riuh ketika anak anak dipanti asuhan itu tengah berkumpul bersama, mereka tampak asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing, begitu juga dengan Henry yang saat ini tengah mengerjakan PR miliknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia mulai murung kembali, saat ini yang ada di benak bocah berusia 11 tahun itu adalah keluarganya yang tega meninggalkannya atau bahkan bisa dikatakan sengaja membuangnya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti akan semua itu.

"Kyu…" Ju Myuk kini duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang masih hanyut dalam lamunannya.

"_Ne_ _Hyeong_…."

"Apa kau merindukan mereka?" Ucap Ju Myuk sedikit berhati – hati saat ia sadar betul hal apa yang kini ia tanyakan kepada bocah di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan nampak jelas kini ia meneteskan bulir – bulir bening dari kedua irisnya, Ju Myuk merentangkan kedua tangannya dan ia mendekap hangat Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"_Uljimma _Kyu… masih ada kami disini…." Ju Myuk mengusap lembut surai ikal milik Kyuhyun hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan bocah itu.

Henry datang kearah Ju Myuk dan Kyuhyun dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya, "Hyaaaaa kalian berdua enak – enakan berpeluakan sedangkan Henly harus mengerjakan PR Henly sendirian." Henry kini duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan juga Ju Myuk yang dipaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Henly… itu sudah tugasmu kan?" Ucap Ju Myuk seraya tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kan _Hyeong_…"

"Sudah…. Sudah… Eh tadi Henly jatuh dari sepeda kan? Henly tidak apa – apa kan?"

"_Ne_ _Hyeong_… tapi Henly tidak mau belajar naik sepeda lagi…. Ini semua salah Kyuna_Hyeong_…." Henry menatap tajam kearah Kyunhyun.

"_Mwo_… salahku, itu kan karena kau tak berhati – hati Nly…" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi gembul Henry begitu gemas….

"Aw sakit _Hyeong_… besok…. besok Henly tidak mau belajar sepeda lagi… Henly mau seperti Ju Myuk _Hyeong_ saja yang sampai setua ini tidak bisa naik sepeda…" Ucap Henry seraya tertawa begitu puas namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya saat ia melihat kini giliran Ju Myuk yang tengah melamun.

"_H-Hyeong_…. Kau kenapa?" Henry melambai – lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ju Myuk.

"_A-aniya_ Henly…" Ju Myuk memaksakan senyumnya saat menatap Henry yang mulai bingung akan perubahan sikapnya.

"_Hyeong_ jangan bohong… _Hyeong_ marah ya karena tadi Henly bilang seperti itu? Atau jangan – jangan…. _Hyeong_ mau pergi dari sini ya? Tadi Henly dengar pembicaraan _Hyeong_dengan _Eomma_ hiks…Huwaaaaaa _Hyeong_ jangan tinggalkan Henly…. _Hyeong_ sayang Henly kan?" Ucap Henry yang mulai menangis lagi.

"He-Henly… siapa yang bilang _Hyeong_ akan meninggalkan kalian uh? Jangan menangis lagi, _Hyeong_ akan tetap disini menemani kalian semuanya, _Hyeong_ ingin melihat kalian semuanya tumbuh besar nantinya… _Hyeong_ janji tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan kalian semuanya." Ucap Ju Myuk seraya memeluk Henry dan Kyuhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya. Disisi lain Ju Myuk sendiri takut jika nanti cepat atau labat ingatannya benar – benar akan kembali dan ia tak bisa menepati janjinya itu kepada Henry.

**TBC or END?**

**Good Evening semuanya :D**

**Bagaimana setelah baca FFnya? Jelek? Kepanjangan? Atau bagaimana?**

**Sudi kiranya kalian semua mau me-review dan juga memberikan kritik maupun saran yang membangun untuk kedepannya ^_^**

**The Last I Say Thank Youuuuuu :***

**Deep Bow**


End file.
